Family and Like Family
by Marc-RedLippedBoy
Summary: The team must deal with unexpected circumstances. AntiTwilight ProMcAbby and Tate. First Story.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

Okay, Twilight never happened, and this is like two years in the future. Tony and Kate are engaged, and Gibbs married then divorced. Again. And you'll find out about McGee and Abby later. Ducky is still British.

----

The night was not particularly dark, really more of a light yellowish gray, nor was it stormy. In fact, it was 90 degrees outside and it was 9:00 pm. Of course, this was not what the weather man had predicted, so everyone at NCIS-and most people you passed on the street- had started off their day wearing a jacket, a sweater, and long sleeve shirt and pants. Around mid-day there had been a traffic jam caused by people going home to change.

At NCIS, there was often things to do but today there had been none so Gibbs had let everyone go home early. Tony and Kate, had hurried out of work, obviously to take advantage of these rare days where they were home before midnight. Over the years, most agent grew accustomed to falling asleep on a different day to wake up.

That was what had happened to McGee.

He had lost the ability to fall asleep before one in the morning, and although this was usually a bad thing, tonight it was good.

Three thing had contributed to his happiness.

One, he had gotten to leave work early. That sort of thing always made him happy, especially if he wasn't leaving early because he had been shot of something. Not being injured just made leaving early 1000 times better.

Two, for the first time since he and Abby had broken up, nearly two months ago, he had a girl with him. In his house. She was wearing nothing but on of McGee's work shirts. Her head lay on his stomach and her blue eyes were hypnotized by the screen which was playing 'Dukes of Hazard'. She was also blonde and this was a welcome change in McGee's mind.

Three, Abby was sad. McGee knew it was horrible to be glad that someone was sad, but this was different. Abby had come into work for the past couple weeks looking ill and depressed. At first he had thought she was faking it to get attention, but after he found her throwing up, McGee had known she wasn't faking, and had adopted the stance of serves her right.

The Blonde snuggled closer to McGee's ear and whispered; 'I don't understand the plot.' then she stuck her tongue down his throat.

----

There was nothing good on, and this was the first time Tony had needed to deal with this problem in two years. Two years ago something had happened. Ducky and Abby had happened. Then Kate.

After they were engaged, Tony and Kate begun pestering those who had gotten them together in the first place. They told them it was out of utter curiosity, but that was not the only reason. The night before they had been talking when the subject of children came up. They had decided yes they want kids, a least two and no more than four. They continued talking, or rather imagining their future and slowly begun to realize that they didn't know what they would tell their children about how they got together. Tony and Kate knew basically what had happened, or so they thought.

Both thought in was an accident they had been locked in a fake crime screen. It was a movie theater where a fake murder had been called in and the doors had been locked. The passed this off as totally random until two things happened.

One, they spotted a table with champagne, popcorn and candy on it along with a note that read 'For Tony and Kate. Have sex already. Please.' and secondly, a movie started playing. It was French and neither ever found out what the title was or who had locked them in there, but if anyone was bound to know, they figured it would be Abby.

However they hadn't counted on Ducky.

They had gone down to see him about a body when Tony had spotted Ducky credit card statement. Though Kate had protested and attempted to stop him from looking at it, he did and saw that Ducky had bought $376.88 at a movie theater. Tony also saw a check from Abby for $188.44 to Ducky.

This caused their curiosity to spark and so begun the pestering. Any chance they got Tony and Kate would bombard Ducky and Abby with questions until finally they had found out that the two were tired of Tony and Kate's consistent fighting and the theorized that if the two had sex, it would all stop.

It had stopped in fact, and everyone had become much happier.

Tony sighed and flipped thought the channels once more wondering if Kate would be home any time soon. He doubted it.

About an hour after they had gotten home, the phone rang. Actually, Kate's phone rang. And Tony had beaten her to it.

"Hello?" he had answered cheerfully.

"Tony, can you give the phone to Kate?" A voice that sounded like Abby asked. She had sounded ill and been ill for a while now, and assumed that she wanted to know if Kate could go and get her some tea from the store or something. However, he soon realized Abby was not sick.

Even from the other room he could hear her sobbing over the phone. Kate tried to comfort her but it seemed to be of no use. "I'll be right over." Kate had told Abby slipping her shoes. Tony went off to go get her purse. Kate had obviously been prepared to explain what was going on, or that which she knew anyway, but after a quick nod and kiss from Tony she was out of the door and on her way to Abby's house.

----

The small room in which Kate, Abby and five pints of half empty ice cream canisters lay would have been deafly quiet had Abby not been crying. It wasn't a loud cry just a soft steady one with the occasionally hiccup or wail. Kate's hand rubbed up and down Abby's back as she thought about what Abby had just told her.

Of course she had suspected for over a month now, but, knowing for sure? That was something totally different.

"Did you see a doctor?" Kate asked taking a small bite of ice cream then resuming rubbing Abby's back. She already knew what the answer would be.

After a small fit of tears Abby answered a gurgled 'Yeah. Ducky.' Kate patted her on the back and handed her a box a Kleenex. They had rid of them a while ago-it had been pointless to use them.

Once again Kate asked a question she already knew the answer to, "Have you told McGee?".

Abby stopped crying of a moment, "McGee?" she asked hiccupping and crying harder.

"Okay, it's okay." Kate hugged Abby and this slowed her tears for a bit. Abby continued crying for a bit before Kate asked another question and made a statement as well.

"Want me to stay here? I'm not leaving you alone tonight." she told Abby who gave an appreciative sniffle, and said in the calmest voice Kate had heard her speaking all night.

"I'm fine you can go home and Tony. I'll stay here." she started crying a bit more and Kate paused wondering what to do until the answer finally came to her via Abby. "could you call Ducky?" Kate nodded and headed out of the room to call him, unfortunately Ducky wasn't home.

Ducky's mother had insisted that Kate was stalking her and Ducky because she knew their names. Kate had attempted to corrected her but got feed up of saying who she was every few seconds and hung up.

Kate headed back to Abby and asked her if she wanted Kate to call another person. Abby had said no and soon convinced Kate to leave.

----

Many people didn't know that Gibbs was capable for love. That fact that he had been married four times now had reinforced this. However, love was the reason he was on Tony and Kate's porch dressed in all black carrying two metal baseball bats.

Who did Gibbs love? You might ask. Well, he loved his team like they were his own family. Ducky and Abby were the closest to him. Ducky was his brother and Abby was the daughter he'd never had. Tony, Kate and formerly McGee were all like close relatives, who hung around a lot and occasionally became annoying but were still loved.

His daughter was the reason he was here.

Abby had called him and for a half hour a cried over the phone. Gibbs remained silent except for the occasionally 'it's okay' or comforting 'shhh… it's alright.' In between sobs Abby attempted to explain, and though it was clear she thought was doing a bad job of it, Gibbs got the message loud and clear.

15 minutes before mid-night, Abby had said she was going to go to sleep and was sorry for bugging him and hung up. Gibbs didn't attempt to call her back but instead changed into all black grabbed two baseball bats and went to see Tony.

A groggy Kate wearing a baggy NCIS t-shirt and Tony boxers answered the door and knew exactly why Gibbs was here. He barged past her and woke up Tony telling him to dress in all black he obeyed.

Soon they were on their way to McGee's house.

----

Neither McGee or The Blonde had time to react. Tony instructed the blonde to go away and Gibbs knocked McGee to the floor.

"You are an evil, evil man." Gibbs started and Tony's tough guy look, though normally funny sent large shivers down McGee's back. Nothing kept McGee from getting up and running except for a two NCIS agents with baseball bats. He would have been less scared had the had guns.

"I don't know what you talking about." McGee was about to wet his pants and he could hear The Blonde whimpering, wondering what the number for 911 was.

"Uh-huh. Sure." Tony turned on the lights, all he knew was the somehow McGee had hurt Abby.

"I really don't know." he had wet his pants and noticed, if only for a second, a bit of amusement on Tony's face.

"How could you not know that your ex-girlfriend is pregnant?" Gibbs asked nearing closer to McGee. The room echoed as Tony dropped his bat. It left a notacable dent on the wood floor.

"Abby's pregnant?" Tony looked at Gibbs who gave a small nod, "let's kill him." and they might had done just that had there not been a light knock at the door. Tony went to answer it and was surprised to see Abby.

She was wearing a large blue comforter and slippers. Her black hair was messy but straight, and her make-up was smeared, obviously from crying, Tony opened the door for her and she stepped in lightly, before starting to cry again.

Gibbs although he was much farther away from her the Tony had soon engulfed her in a large hug.

"Get rid of Blondie." He mouthed to Tony.

"Abs? You gonna be okay?" asked holding onto her checks and forcing her to look at him. She nodded with a bit of hesitation and he hugged her once more before returning to the car with Tony, making a vow to himself to kill McGee later, with Ducky and Tonys help.

McGee looked at Abby, the knowledge he had just acquired made him squirm a bit. He was about to talk and when Abby turned around and started shuffling towards the door.

----

Should I keep going? Let me know! Reveiw!


End file.
